<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cas and Jack Bake Cookies by smiledean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853054">Cas and Jack Bake Cookies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiledean/pseuds/smiledean'>smiledean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Cookies, M/M, Toddler!Jack, dadstiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiledean/pseuds/smiledean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's away for a couple hours and Cas and Jack bake cookies. What could go wrong with two angels in the kitchen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cas and Jack Bake Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas placed a bowl on the counter and turned to preheat the oven. He heard two sets of footsteps quickly coming near him in the kitchen.</p><p>"I'm weady daddy!" Jack squealed as he raced into the room.</p><p>Dean ran in shortly behind Jack, breathing heavily. "Sorry babe, he slipped out of my arms. I know you wanted to set everything up before he came in," Dean said, leaning against the door frame to catch his breath.</p><p>"It's fine," Cas laughed as he scooped Jack up in his arms. "I just finished."</p><p>"Cookies! Cookies!" Jack yelled in Cas's ear.</p><p>"Do you think he's excited to make cookies?" Cas sarcastically asked Dean.</p><p>Dean walked over and gave Jack a kiss on the forehead and Cas a kiss on the lips. "Alright you two, be good. And try not to make too big of a mess," Dean said sternly, bringing two fingers up to his eyes and then pointing them at Cas and Jack.</p><p>"Don't worry about us. How can two angels get into trouble?" Cas winked and poked Jack's belly, making him giggle.</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't make me answer that. I'll tell Sam and Eileen you said hello and I'll be back in two hours tops. There better be lots of cookies left for me. Love you!" Dean called as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.</p><p>"Love you too!" Jack yelled back. He turned to look at Cas with his wide eyes. "Now cookies?"</p><p>"Yes, Jack, now cookies." Cas put Jack down and grabbed their matching aprons. Cas had one with the words <em>Head Chef</em> on it while Jack's said <em>Sous Chef</em>.</p><p>"I'm the shoe chef!" Jack exclaimed proudly as Cas tied his apron on.</p><p>"It's <em>sous </em>chef, not shoe. But yes, you're daddy's best helper," Cas laughed. He put Jack on his stool so he was looking over the counter. "I already have butter in the bowl, so now we put in the flour. Here's the measuring cup. Two scoops."</p><p>Jack's cups were overflowing, but it worked out since the extra landed outside of the bowl, as he decided to drop the flour in from high above. He looked up at Cas with a big smile. "Sugar!" Jack then announced, remembering the next ingredient. This time, he carefully dumped the cups Cas handed him into the bowl, proudly clapping after.</p><p>"Good job! Now daddy's going to put in the baking soda and a pinch of salt." Jack impatiently watched Cas stir the ingredients since he knew what came after.</p><p>"Let's get cracking!" Jack said, pointing to the egg carton. This was his favorite part - and also his new catchphrase. Cas cringed a little as Jack went to smash the first egg on the counter.</p><p>"Remember to be gentle, Jack," Cas reminded him. Even as a toddler, Jack was already dangerously strong.</p><p>Cas had to fish a couple eggshells out of the mix, but overall, Jack cracked the eggs well. It went much better than the first time a few months ago when he just threw them right on the floor.</p><p>The vanilla was added and so far, all the ingredients made it in the bowl without disaster. <em>Maybe Jack is learning to not be as messy</em>, Cas reflected as he watched Jack mix as hard as his little arms could.</p><p>That thought came too soon, however, because Jack took it upon himself to add the last ingredient, the chocolate chips, while Cas turned to put the eggs away.</p><p>"Wee!" Cas heard Jack say before also hearing hundreds of little chocolate chips hit the bowl, counter, and floor.</p><p>"Oops." Jack turned to Cas looking like he was either going to laugh or cry, depending on how Cas reacted.</p><p>Sighing, Cas picked a chocolate chip off the counter and ate it. He caught Jack's eye and the two burst out laughing. Glancing at the cookie dough, Cas saw that only about a quarter of the chocolate chips actually made it into the mix.</p><p>"Alright Jack, we have to make sure each cookie has at least one chocolate chip in it," Cas said, handing him the scoop. The two of them meticulously checked each ball of dough as Jack plonked them on the tray.</p><p>While the cookies baked, Cas took on the task of picking up all the chocolate chips. He let Jack off the hook to go take a quick nap because he got so sleepy his head almost fell in the bowl mid-scoop.</p><p>The cookies came out looking great, even if they did have some missing chips. Dean also came home right on time and was immediately drawn to the smells from the kitchen.</p><p>"How'd it go, you two?" Dean asked as he took a bite of a cookie.</p><p>"Jack did an excellent job baking, didn't you?" Cas said, giving Jack a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"I'm a cookie shoe chef!" Jack proudly yelled while chewing. That was a habit he definitely picked up from Dean.</p><p>Dean raised his eyebrows at Cas and Cas just smiled and shrugged. Their kid was no doubt a fun little handful.</p><p>"Hey...why does this cookie only have two chocolate chips in it?" Dean questioned, examining his cookie.</p><p>Cas looked at Jack and winked. The two started laughing, much to Dean's confusion. <em>They definitely made a mess</em>, Dean thought as he joined in with their laughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading!<br/>Follow me on tumblr @smiledean</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>